


just set the pace, and take the lead

by ahin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas is just an excuse I'm sorry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Malec, Romance, alec making his warlock happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahin/pseuds/ahin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Izzy, I really don't think this is a good idea after all." — "Trust me when I say it would make Magnus really fucking happy. Like really <i>fucking</i> happy."<br/>Malec two-shot; lapdance and smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. just set the pace, and take the lead

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Magnus/Alec  
> Rating: NC-17 (sexy lapdance and smut in pt.2)  
> Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare  
> WARNINGS: Rough sex that might be triggering for some readers! 
> 
> The title of this two-shot is from the song "All or Nothing" by Athena Cage which kind of inspired this. Along with the Movie "Save the Last Dance" the song is from.  
> I know it's still... 144 days until Christmas but I really just needed an excuse for the lapdance and since Magnus probably doesn't even remember his birthday and anniversaries just aren't really Alec's thing, so I went with Christmas.
> 
> So now, have fun with this, I suppose? Yeah, that's what I hope at least.  
> If there are any mistakes just shoot me a message!

_What the_ hell _am I doing?_

Standing outside Magnus' apartment for about 15 minutes already, Alec was freezing. Or maybe frozen already, he really couldn't tell at this point.

It was 11.15pm, Brooklyn, New York, the 24th December.

Christmas Eve.

Alec wanted to bang his head against the wall, hard, repeatedly on that, or maybe just turn around and go back home (to his  _other_  home) but he had sworn not to, had sworn on all his favorite books that he wouldn't chicken out and he had prepared this evening (and the night too, if he was honest) for a week.  _Come on, Alec. Make your boyfriend happy for once._

Using the momentum of his little boost of confidence, Alec slid in his spare key and opened the door to the (delightfully) warm apartment.

* * *

_1 Week ago_

"Izzy, I really don't think this is a good idea after all." Alec was biting his lower lip in a nervous fit, trying his best to find a way out of this.

"Come on, Alec!  _You_  were the one who wanted to do this. Trust me when I say it would make Magnus  _really_  fucking happy. Like really  _fucking_  happy." The implication was not lost on Alec and he let out an embarrassed sound, praying to the Angel his blush would go away by the end of this day.

"I even got Simon to lend me his laptop so we can look up some reference videos."

"And I really don't want to know with what exactly you threatened him."

"Who said I threatened him with something he wouldn't want?"

Quickly banning the ideas of things Simon would want his  _sister_  to threaten him with, Alec came back to the task at hand.

"I don't think videos will help me, really. I... I'd just look stupid and ridiculous and I'd be awkward and probably get dizzy from blushing. Clearly not the kind of Christmas present Magnus would want."

"Bullshit. Just watch some videos to get the general idea and then you can just improvise." Isabelle said firmly. "And you would not. You don't notice how Magnus looks at you, Alec, just having you smile at him makes him beam. Everything you do for him makes him happy. Now imagine how beside himself with joy he'd be if you gave him a  _lapdance_  for Christmas."

Groaning loudly and burying his burning face in his hands, Alec realized he wouldn't get out of this one. And in a far corner of his mind, he was just a tiny bit happy about it.

* * *

It had been at one of Magnus' infamous parties, where all this had started.

A dark and seductive song had started to play, the enticing rhythm even captivating Alec.

Suddenly, Magnus – not quite sober anymore – had exclaimed:

"This is the  _perfect_  song for a lapdance!"

He may or may have not said something else but it was lost on Alec, his mind filled with a dozen of images, all involving him straddling a certain warlock's lap, pressing down mindlessly and grinding their—

Alec snapped out of his fantasy, quickly taking a long sip of his drink (which was strangely blue and sparkling).  _Oh God._

He had gone home slightly boozed and his thoughts kept wandering back to the images. He could only imagine what it must feel like to have Magnus' soft hands digging into his hips desperately, dragging Alec's body down to meet his own, to have Magnus lose his cool and just throw Alec on the king-size bed and—

_Now this is getting really ridiculous_ , Alec thought to himself, rushing into the bathroom to take a long cold shower.

When on the next day the idea grew more and more in his mind, to the point he actually  _wanted_  to do it even though his whole body tightened at the thought of it (he told himself it was not a pleasant tightening,  _definitely not a rush of excitement_ ) and he even started to create different scenarios in his head, he told Isabelle (in a moment of weakness, as he would later console himself).

So now, sitting in his room with Simon's laptop after having chased Isabelle out ("I really don't want to watch videos of lapdancing with my little sister!"), Alec mentally prepared himself.

He managed to watch two videos. When the third started playing, he just snapped the laptop shut and buried his head under his pillow.

The next day he got the song from Isabelle and listened to it more times than he could count.

The day after that, he started to practice. Just shyly and awkwardly moving to the music, but it made him feel better to let his body get used to the song and its rhythm.

The day after  _that_ , Isabelle walked in on him dancing. He was glad it hadn't been Jace. He was also glad he hadn't fainted from all the blood rushing to his face.

On the 23th, he was panicking. He had prepared the newest pair of jeans together with the tightest shirt he owned (courtesy of Isabelle as he originally had planned just to wear one of his normal black shirts), and was pacing up and down his room until Jace threatened to shove Isabelle's lasagne from last week down his throat.

And then the 24th.  
Thankfully his siblings had kept him busy until the time he had to get ready. He showered rigorously, longer than he probably had ever showered before, and carefully chose a pair of shorts, black, no surprises there.  _As if Magnus needs any more surprises tonight..._

Grabbing his black coat, Alec headed out the Institute Institute at 10pm, definitely not with excitement rushing through his veins.

* * *

The apartment was a storm of red and green, the Christmas decoration could easily compete with that of a mall (where Magnus probably snapped it from).

Hearing Magnus in the bedroom, Alec stepped out of his coat and boots, deciding to also get rid of his socks.

"Magnus?" Alec called out tentatively.

"One sec, darling, I'll be right there," came the reply, followed by Chairman Meow rushing out the bedroom, probably pouting because he was woken up.

Seizing the chance, Alec went to the huge stereo and (after a few seconds of confusion at all those buttons) put in the CD with the song set on infinite repeat. After all, he planned this to be longer than 4.07 minutes.

Nervously fidgeting on the spot and biting his lower lip until it was swollen, he tried to remember why he was doing this again. Before he had met Magnus, this would have been unthinkable, ridiculous to even think of, but here he was now, ready to give his boyfriend a lapdance. He couldn't help the surprise at himself that had his body quivering even more.

Said boyfriend strode into the living room and came towards him in long steps, as if the mere thought of not being near Alec in the shortest time possible was unbearable, and his arms opened for a hug when he was still two steps away. Alec smiled at that – Magnus was just too cute sometimes – and the warlock's eyes softened tenderly.

_You don't notice how Magnus looks at you, Alec, just having you smile at him makes him beam._

Leaning up for the kiss, he tried to hide his nervousness but his hands tightening in the front of Magnus' bright red shirt gave him away.

"Everything alright?" Magnus asked with his cat-eyes worriedly scanning Alec for wounds but instead widened when they fully took in his tight-fitting clothes. A smirk started to play around his lips.

"You look absolutely hot, love. I think I'll have to ask you to turn around so I can admire how these jeans doubtlessly make your cute butt look even better."

Choking back an embarassed sound, Alec braced himself for the start of his plan (which anyway had to do a lot with his butt).

He started with kissing Magnus – kissing was something he knew, something he had done countless times with Magnus, something that calmed him down right now – and slowly guided him to sit on the couch.

Magnus looked up from his sitting position, a curious look in his eyes. What had Alec planned? Leaning back on the soft couch, he lazily let his eyes roam over his boyfriend who stood in front of him, lust and desire seizing him. Alec really was irresistible, even dressed in his worn-out sweaters and loose jeans Magnus had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, and right now Alec's tight pants and shirt did a wonderful job not hiding his strong muscles and alabaster skin. But he still looked fairly stiff and nervous, his hands tugging and clenching the hem of his shirt in the way Magnus found most adorable. Right when he was about to ask what was bothering him, Alec leaned down and whispered in Magnus' ear: "No touching until I allow it. Understood?"

The hotness of Alec's breath and demanding voice sent a tremor down his spine, his lust forming a dark knot in his lower belly. Right when he was about to look up into Alec's face, he turned around (and those pants really did make his behind look even better) and walked to the stereo. He pressed play and a low rhythm filled the loft, Magnus' eyes widening when he recognized the song. The air seemed to be electrified – dark and dangerous and Magnus felt his tight leather pants becoming just a tad uncomfortable.

However, when Alec came towards him, face lusciously scarlet and blue eyes gleaming, and slid onto his lap in one hurried but fluid motion, Magnus cursed his pants for now being intolerably and painfully trapping.

More than hearing the song start with all its strength, Alec just  _knew_  the particular beat.

Just like he had done many times in his room, he sharply let his hips roll forward, his eyes feverishly focused on Magnus' face. An uneven and loud gasp was Magnus' reply, the pupils of his feline eyes dilating, painting them almost fully black. They focused on Alec's face, craving and lust so clear that Alec knew Magnus wanted to kiss him, ravage him, take him, so he rocked his hips down once more, with more fervor this time, pressing his boyfriend deeper into the couch.

"God, Alec, what is—"

To shut him up, Alec rolled his whole body against Magnus this time, his own body shuddering when their chests pressed together. A low growl came from Magnus, his hands gripping Alec's hips and pulling him even more into Magnus. He needed more of this delicious boy right now or he was goi—

Suddenly Alec was gone from his lap (oh how he wanted to let out a frustrated cry at that) and stood in front of him.

"I said no touching. Keep your hands to yourself."

Alec's order was crystal clear and so was Magnus' growing hard-on.

Nodding breathlessly, Magnus spread his legs more, hoping it would ease the riot in his pants and make Alec sit back on his lap.

But Alec just stayed where he was, trying to catch his breath. Focusing on the music, he started to sway his hips, tongue darting out to lick his lips and Magnus' eyes locked with his. Seeing the apparent arousal, Alec grew bolder, letting his whole body move with the music, taking a two steps forward just to take three backwards, earning a frustrated whine from Magnus after repeating this a few times. Deliberately letting his shirt ride up, he almost could feel Magnus' eating up the exposed skin with his eyes.

Suddenly the distance was too much for Alec to bear, their bodies not touching physically hurting him and he almost threw himself at Magnus, pressing their lower bodies together urgently, a loud moan escaping his lips.

"Oh God, you don't even know how  _crazy_  you drive me," Magnus breathed into his ear, his voice caressing Alec's skin in the most frustrating ways.

Pushing Magnus back again, Alec stood up, a sound of protest already at Magnus' lips which was cut short by Alec turning around and letting his body drop down again, his ass pressed right into Magnus' crotch.

Magnus couldn't quite bite back the helpless snarl, his whole body shaking violently with the choking of his darkest desires when all he wanted to do was give in to his demonic side and take his angel all for himself.

Alec was moving faster now, his body taken over by the music and his own excitement, Magnus' erection against his ass, the fabric of both their pants making the grinding rough and hot, his body burning up.

While Magnus tried to push his pelvis even harder into Alec, he had to bite back the urge to lick away the sweat on Alec's neck, the ebony black hair already drenched there, filling Magnus' nose with the musky scent of his lover on top of the one of their arousal. The grip he had on the cushions tightened drastically and he wondered if he had already started giving off blue sparks, seeing as his control was little stronger than a parched branch right now.

Slowing his movements down, Alec turned around on Magnus' lap, facing his boyfriend again. Both of them were gasping for air, bodies drenched in sweat and uproar.

His hips still moved softly, slowly now, even more seductive than before.

Straightening his body, Alec arched his back slightly, drawing attention to the pale skin exposed once again by his shirt riding up. When he saw Magnus focusing his eyes right there, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up lightly, offering more of his flat stomach to his lover's greedy eyes.

"Do you want me to take it off?" Alec was surprised at the huskiness of his own voice, but kept his eyes firmly locked with his lover's.

" _Yes_ , oh fuck, yes!" Magnus gasped out, his cat-like eyes glowing in the dark.

"Then say it. Tell me exactly what you want, Magnus." Alec was getting high on this control and he loved it, enjoyed every second. Pushing his ass down into his hard-on and lifting his shirt just an inch more to fortify his words, he licked his lips to tease Magnus even more.

His lover suddenly had a very dangerous smirk on his lips, his face sharpening as if Alec had just been caught in a trap. He knew this expression, when Magnus was on the verge of completely losing his control, when he was moving from 'making love' to 'fucking Alec into the mattress' – it made his whole body quiver with the promise that Magnus would be doing exactly that in a short while.

"What I want exactly is to have my  _wicked_  way with you, multiple times. But for now, I want you to take of your shirt,  _please_." Magnus all but purred.

Licking his lips again, this time because of a rush of excitement, Alec pulled the shirt over his head and threw it aside. The cold air on his sweaty skin made him shiver, his nipples hardening and a tiny gasp escaping his lips.

Wasting no time, he continued to move to the music, flexing his muscles and throwing his head back. Magnus wanted to lick and kiss that beautiful neck, mark it as  _his_ , but Alec had told him not to touch until he said otherwise. Tracing the drops of sweat trailing down Alec's body he let himself grow drunk on arousal and lust and his lover.

When Alec sneaked a glance at the clock it read 11.54pm. Time for the final part.

With one last roll of his hips, he stood up and took a few steps back from the couch and his lover. Magnus' followed him curiously, wondering what was going to happen.

Alec couldn't help but stare at Magnus' crotch and his obvious hard-on that had been right under his ass just a few seconds ago. Biting his lower lip hard at the tremor that rocked through his body along with the images of how it would look outside those sinfully tight pants – a sight he knew all too well – his fingers went to his belt buckle. Waiting a few seconds until he knew Magnus was feeling impatient, he slowly opened it, copying how Magnus did it when he was being especially teasing, and then pretty much yanked the black leather out of his jeans' belt loops and letting it fall to the ground with a loud thud that mixed strangely well with the rhythm of the song.

Taking a few steps forward, Alec positioned himself right between Magnus' spread legs, his own hard-on at level with the warlock's face, and started to slowly, almost lazily, swing his hips. Taking his lover's face between his hands, Alec made him look up while still moving his body impossibly close to Magnus.

If he could, and the need was razor sharp, Magnus would just press his face forward, lick that delicate skin of his stomach and kiss those hard muscles.

"Alexander..." he whispered instead, as if talking too loudly would break the spell they had woven around themselves.

Letting his thumb slide over Magnus' lower lip, catching a bit of lip gloss, Alec moved his hands back to his jeans. He opened the button and unzipped them, letting his black shorts peak out at the front.

Magnus' eyes glazed over – never before had the simple act of removing jeans aroused him this much, left him undone like this. Alec really drove him crazy.

Sliding his hands to the hem, Alec pushed the jeans down, not missing how his lover welcomed every inch of newly exposed skin.

Finally stepping out of them, he suddenly felt self-conscious with his erection so daringly on display because his shorts weren't really hiding anything.

Hastily he sat back down on his boyfriend's lap, feeling safer when he had Magnus right in touching distance.

Through the thin fabric of his shorts he could feel his hard-on even more, burning up and rough. Exitement rushed through him at the thought that it was all his doing that Magnus was this hard.

Pressing his ass hard into his crotch, earning a surprised groan from Magnus and a loud whimper from himself, Alec looked back at the clock.

0.00

25th December

Stilling his movements, he joined his body with his lover's, slowly bringing Magnus' hands to his waist and leaning down to whisper in his ear:

"Merry Christmas, Magnus. You can touch me now."


	2. you got me goin' again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences when you give your boyfriend a lapdance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the promised second chapter!  
> I got around to finish it because today (yesterday by now) was my birthday. So, birthday present to myself and you!  
> I hope you enjoy it and just shoot me a message if you see any mistakes. 
> 
> The title is from P!nk's "You Make Me Sick", also from the movie "Save the Last Dance"

Magnus’ one hand immediately was on the small of Alec’s back, pressing their bodies together tightly, while his other hand landed on his ass, gripping so hardly Alec feared his shorts might tear. Not wasting any second, Magnus dove in for a kiss, stealing his breath with the heated acuteness and, in a more practical way, with the tongue attacking his mouth. He moaned loudly when suddenly Magnus’ hand slid under his shorts, stroking the tender skin and sharply manicured nails digging into his flesh, leaving him helpless to the plundering of his lips and mouth and saliva already trickling down the side of his chin.

 

Hungrily eating up every sound, every twitch and jerk Alec made, Magnus could feel his self-control vanishing into thin air and he found he couldn’t really care. He wanted to lose control, make his angel scream and cry and beg until he had every precious place of Alec marked as his. Their mouths had become a mess, saliva from both of them smeared around them, tongues meeting in between just for Magnus to dip his back into Alec’s sweet mouth until his young lover could do nothing else but take it.

 

His own hands which were clutching Magnus’ shoulders slid under the red shirt he wore, greedily touching the soft, scar free skin and slender muscles until Magnus finally broke their kiss for just a short moment, letting Alec take it off. His blue eyes focused when they could finally take in his lover’s glitter sprinkled upper body, his hands sliding from Magnus’ neck down his collarbone and chest to his taut stomach. Feeling Alec’s gaze and strong hands on him, Magnus couldn’t help but grab his lover by the hips and push his own upwards, earning a surprised moan. "Magnus!" Continuing his pushing and pulling, he asked, "What is it, biscuit?"

 

Alec’s face was dipped in scarlet, eyebrows furrowed tightly and his mouth hung open invitingly. 

His hands formed fists on Magnus’ chest and he let out a low whine, needy and unguarded, as if that would answer Magnus.

 

Suddenly Alec’s shorts were gone, snapped away impatiently, and a literally magically lubed finger began probing at his entrance. Magnus straightened his back, not leaning on the back of the couch anymore; his grip was tight, jolting Alec’s body towards his own.

 

"Really, you didn’t actually think you could just show up and give me a lapdance, _a lapdance Alexander_ ," he snarled and pressed his finger stronger against Alec, "and I wouldn’t fuck you, did you?"

 

He pushed his index finger inside, almost all the way, relishing in the loud groan Alec let out.

 

"Tell me, angel, did Isabelle persuade you into this?" Magus asked teasingly, pumping his long finger in and out.

 

"N-No—ah! Wasn’t Izzy," was all Alec replied, not wanting to admit it had been his idea, his little obsession since the party.

 

"No?" Magnus asked, voice colored in obvious arousal but also surprise. "Then who? I really want to know who I have to thank for this." He smirked up into Alec’s face which was a few inches above his own. Alec arched his back when Magnus pushed in a second finger, moving them deep inside the Shadowhunter before promptly taking them almost all the way out. He knew Magnus would tease him until he told him, wouldn’t fuck him with his fingers like Alec wanted him to.

 

"It was m-my idea, just mine," he told him between gasps. "You said it at your last party—uah!—and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. That I wanted to give you a l-lapdance." He finished with a shuddering breath; Magnus’ fingers had stopped moving, the warlock stunned into silence. Alec looked down, worried that might have been the wrong thing to say, only to let out a hoarse cry when Magnus added a third finger and shoved them deep inside him.

 

"You little.... You have no idea what I want to do to you right about now. How perfect you are, how very _perfect_." Relentlessly moving his fingers in and out, Magnus found a perked nipple with his mouth and lightly bit down before circling his tongue around it.

 

Alec tugged harshly on Magnus’ soft hair while his body was being ravished both from his bottom and chest. His cock smeared pre-cum all over his lover’s shirt and the black leather pants were probably a mess, too.

 

When Alec started to adjust the movement of his hips to the pumping of Magnus’ fingers, he pulled them out after one last deep push and sat back.

Alec’s mind was cloudy and unfocused with arousal and he looked at Magnus, knowing the preparations were over.

 

"Come here." He whispered and pulled Alec down.

 

With a snap of Magnus’ fingers Alec could hear his pants being opened. Leaning up, using his height to his full advantage, Magnus kissed him hard. While pressing their tongues together and messily meeting the other’s mouth, Magnus tucked out his own cock, relieving himself from the pressure of his tight pants.

His hands slid down his waist to grip his hips and he pulled Alec onto him. He felt the head opening him for Magnus, a delighted and breathless moan escaping him at finally feeling his lover inside him.

 

Magnus pulled him down eagerly and when Alec was sitting fully on his lap, he licked Alec’s neck from base to chin. Alec let his head fall back, the sensation of Magnus’ tongue hot on his skin and causing him to moan loudly. He felt Magnus opening him up, the first stretch always the most painful and most exquisite.

 

Without a word of warning, Magnus began moving his hips, slamming himself deep inside Alec’s body. His hands were spreading Alec open, his cock sliding in and out relentlessly, his face buried in his neck while his lover clung to his shoulders helplessly.

 

"You feel so good, Alec, so good you have no idea. Don’t think I will let this end quickly, no way,“ Magnus told him while mouthing his ear, more licking than kissing, sending shivers all over Alec’s skin. Alec tugged Magnus’ hair then; he couldn’t stand the hot kisses along his neck and ear any longer, not when his lover was burying himself inside him again and again at the same time, not giving Alec any break. He felt as if he was running; running after Magnus and already out of breath, panting desperately to fill his lungs with air but to no avail, Magnus still ahead of him and setting the pace. He could do nothing but cry out his pleasure while Magnus snapped him up and down his cock, his body melting away.

 

"Magnus!“ he whined, panting hard, "I can’t—can’t like this, plea—" interrupted by Magnus pushing deep inside him, he moaned loudly. "N-no! Don’t—not like this, no!" Alec was crying out, his mind too dazed to know what he wanted. To Magnus stop fucking him like this because he wasn’t used to feeling dizzy from pleasure like this; or did he want to be taken like this more, until all the dizziness made him black out.

While his own mind wasn’t able to decide, Alec still sobbing out no’s and pleading Magnus for whatever it was he wanted, the warlock decided for him.

 

"No? You don’t like it like this, darling?" He whispered in Alec’s ear before pulling back and locking their eyes. His eyes were black orbs, the color almost completely gone, but suddenly the black went back, just a slit amidst bright yellow and green now, like a cat on the hunt. Amusement flickered in his eyes and the luscious grin on his lips made Alec’s mouth go dry. Giving into a sudden urge, he looked away to the side, the heat in Magnus’ expression threatening to suck him in. "Ah-ah, I’m not letting you escape.“ Magnus’ large and slender hand, adorned with rings, found Alec’s cheek and he pushed his head towards him again before he pressed their lips together. The kiss was open-mouthed, their mouths wet and hot, Magnus kissing him tenderly the one second and drinking up all his lust-filled moans the next. Alec could still feel him deep inside, a constant stretch, hot and pulsing inside him.

 

Magnus pulled free from the kiss, just to let his mouth wander up and down from Alec’s cheek back to the side of his mouth. "Then how about we try something else?“ He suggested huskily, out of breath himself now, and before Alec had a chance to ask what he meant, he felt Magnus slide out of him.

 

"Wh-what—" he started, just to be pushed onto the length of the couch on his hands and knees. Magnus was standing at the head of the couch, a smug grin on his reddened lips, his eyes eating up the view of Alec in this position. Alec looked over his shoulder, bared and open to Magnus’ eyes like this he felt the hotness of his arousal tighten in the pit of his stomach and he wanted Magnus back inside him, wanted Magnus to ravish him and have him. "Aren’t you a good boy. First a lapdance and now you’re practically- scratch that- you _are_ offering that pretty ass of yours to me.“ Magnus smiled at that, a lopsided one, and he knew Magnus would mess him up, until he himself was nothing more than a mess of sex and raw lust. His hands slid up the inside of his thighs, spreading them to give Magnus better access, and a better view too, and came to a halt on Alec’s ass. "Really, so pretty...“ Magnus murmured almost just to himself, pulling Alec backwards towards himself and entering in a fluid motion.

 

Alec felt every inch spreading him open again, letting out a small shout when he felt Magnus’ hips colliding with his ass, reaching deeper than before. A wave of heat crashed through his body so fast and powerful his vision blacked for a moment, his muscles tightening around Magnus right when he was pulling out.

 

"Greedy, are we. Don't worry sweetheart,“ Magnus commented, his lopsided grin still on his lips, "I’ll fill you up with all my love.“

 

Alec knew this was all the warning he would get, and he wished he could say he wasn’t surprised when Magnus’ next thrust pushed his body forward on the couch, but the loud scream he let out disagreed. He arched his back, the line of his body a breathtaking sight and Magnus let his eyes shamelessly take it in. This position wasn’t the most favorite of Magnus; he liked to take Alec on his back, watch his exquisite face during the heights of pleasure, liked to trace his nipples or let his eyes fall between his legs, all which was impossible in this position. Still Magnus enjoyed the forcefulness he was able to give his thrusts like this, the view of Alec’s scarred and marked back, beautiful and perfectly muscled, the tight set of his shoulder blades with his head of ink-black hair in the middle whenever Alec threw his head back in a cry of pleasure. He enjoyed to look down where they were connected, Magnus sliding in and out without pause and Alec letting him, his opening scarlet and wet; oh yes Magnus enjoyed that greatly.

 

"It’s t-too deep, Magnus, you’re—" again he was interrupted by a hard thrust, crying out while tears started to gather in his eyes. "So deep, Magnus, I can’t!“

 

Alec was losing control of his body, drowning in the pleasure of having Magnus reaching deep inside his body, loving him, taking him to his liking. Tears started streaming down his cheeks and his arms gave out at being fucked so roughly.

He cried out Magnus’ name loudly; he knew this new position would allow him to reach even deeper, he was almost amazed his mind could process that much in his current state, but all the knowledge of it didn’t help him at all when he actually felt his body being spread open mercilessly.

 

"That’s right my angel, cry out all your pleasure. All the pleasure I’m giving you.“

 

Magnus knew he was being rough, that Alec wasn’t used to it, but he wasn’t able to slow down, wasn’t able to gain his control back, not with Alec crying out with his lovely voice, not when his ass was sucking him back in impatiently every time, begging him to not stop. He leaned down and kissed up and down Alec’s back, sucking and marking especially endearing spots; the spots which made Alec sob out and arch his back even more.

 

When he reached behind Alec’s ear, one of his biggest weak spots, he bit down hard and was rewarded with Alec bucking into him, whining desperately. His face was pressed into the couch, saliva and tears forming a wet spot, his cheeks deep red and blue eyes unfocused and still most gorgeous. Magnus stood up straight again, putting one knee on the couch and using the other on the floor to push himself inside Alec, strong and heavy. He was nearing his climax but he still wanted to hear Alec some more.

 

He didn’t disappoint in the slightest, the scream almost forming Magnus’ name but his voice breaking, his body tightening around his cock so violently he only saw white for a few seconds.

 

"God, Alexander! I’m close, so close my angel, so close because of _you_.“

 

"Pleasepleaseplease _please_ Magnus—don’t stop, don’t!“  
  
"I won’t- I could not. You feel too good, Alec, so so delicious.“ His thrust had become jerking and erratic; a reply in its own. He wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock, the two rings he still wore providing almost cruel friction while he pumped.

 

Alec threw his head back, his body shaking with the sudden force of his climax and he cried out while Magnus buried himself deep inside, his own climax taking hold of his body. Crying out Alec’s name he let himself be taken over by the blinding and painful pleasure, filling Alec like he had promised.

 

He had one hand on the back of the couch, steadying himself while all the strength was fleeing his body. He felt Alec shaking underneath him, his breaths panting and the slightest sob accompanying them, his upper body moving in rhythm.

 

Alec knew he was a mess, just like he had known he would end up; his face was flushed and wet, his whole body drenched in sweat, his ass in something else entirely and he knew would be aching tomorrow. When Magnus leaned down to kiss the side of his face that was turned upwards and whispered "I love you,“ he knew it was more than worth it.

 

"I love you too. I wonder what _your_ Christmas present will be.“ He grinned tiredly but chirpy, and Magnus’ own grin was all the answer he needed.


End file.
